hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Antic Order
in propaganda for the Antic Order.]] The Antic Order is one of the many organizations within the Downfall Parody Universe. It is arguably the most powerful one of them all. In some parodies its role is carried out by the SS. Origins In the parodies, it was never mentioned how the organization was formed in the first place. However, it's safe to assume that it was founded sometime before the 1700s, due to the latter time when Antic Master Felicity Merriman lives in. Formation The Antic Order itself is divided into guilds, which are located globally. The guilds' size can range from a city (Berlin) to a country (Japan), or even an entire ocean (Atlantic). Said guilds are led by an Antic Master, who report to the Grand Master of the Antic Order, Heinrich Himmler. It is possible to have two Antic Masters in one Guild, though the only known case is with Lt. Werner and Werner Hartenstein. Other ranks in the organization include: *Antic-Dealers, whose jobs are to supply their fellow Anticologists with weapons they need to off their antics. *Apprentices, who are students of the Antics Masters and can be considered Antic Masters-in-training. *Anticologists, a term for Antic-Doers in general. Major Members *Hermann Fegelein, the order's most famous member who pulls off his antics on Adolf Hitler, and the rest of the Fuhrerbunker residents. Antic Master of the Berlin Guild. *Heinrich Himmler, Fegelein's master, and the Grand Master of the Antic Order, in command of every single anticologist on the planet. *Mikhail Tukhachevsky, Fegelein's rival in antics. Pulls off antics on Stalin. *Lt. Werner, the Antic Master of the Atlantic Ocean. *Felicity Merriman, the Antic Master (or Antic Mistress) of Williamsburg. Fegelein's first apprentice and his suspected girlfriend. *Werner Hartenstein, another Antic Master of the Atlantic Ocean, not to be confused with Lt. Werner. *Albert Speer, Fegelein's Antic-Dealer. *Edward Merriman, Felicity's Antic-Dealer and father. Also a Grand Master of the Antic Order. *Emperor Hirohito, the Antic Master and Emperor of Japan. *Philipp Thomsen, Himmler's counterpart in the Atlantic Ocean. *Traudl Junge, Fegelein's second apprentice (in some parodies). *Fritz Grade, Werner's Antic Dealer. *Khamis al-Gaddafi, the Antic Master of Libya. *Leopold Slikk, the Antic Master of Berlin and Mannheim. *Michael Rosen, the Antic Master of London. The following are not members of the Order, but are worthy of mention because they're associated with the order (or antics) in some way. *Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock, Werner's boss on the U-96 and a supporter of his antics. *Walther Hewel, one of the real-life antic masters. Himmler and Fegelein's occasional accomplice in the Parodies. *Adolf Hitler (the real ''one, not the one Bruno Ganz portayed), Another real-life Antic Master. *Reltih Floda, the only known antic-doer in the Mirror Parody Universe. *Kit Kittredge (While she is depicted to be a ranter in most parodies, Soalric Parker portrayed her as an antic master in ''Der Disneygang)Der Disneygang - Chapter 7: The Tonofi Auditorium *Hans Fritzsche, committed an antic at least once. References Category:Antics Category:Organizations Category:Factions